


It Wasn't Me

by spanano



Series: DaiSuga Collection ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡ [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daichi can sometimes be a mess tbh, Gen, M/M, i just wanted to write this, im s o r r y, it's like text meets chat fic meets actual fic, or wife you decide that one, sick-fic, suga equals best mom, tbh the entire team is here but minorly, tho this is such an odd styled-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanano/pseuds/spanano
Summary: Eight unread, not-responded-to texts from Suga to Daichi.And Sugawara Kōshi was worried.But don't look at Kōshi. It wasn't him who let the majority of the Karasuno Volleyball Team into the Sawamura residence.





	It Wasn't Me

**Author's Note:**

> So basically the summary gives you nothing.  
> That was my intent.
> 
> Suga goes into protective momma mode and it's glorious. Sometimes Captain Sawamura needs to be taken care of, too. ( •⌄• ू )✧ 
> 
> Anywho, this is my first Haikyū fic and goodness why are these boys so precious? Also, expect this to be a bit of a clusterfuck. But a good clusterfuck, obvi.
> 
> This is dedicated to my good friend, Jess, who bought me Saké flavoured Kit-Kats whilst in California. 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy. (:

**[text to Daichi at** **_0913 am_ ** **]** Hey, you good? You’re normally not late like this. Class started at 8:45, sleepy head.

 **[text to Daichi at** **_1021 am_ ** **]** Dai….?

 **[text to Daichi at _1137 am_ ] **Daichi this isn't funny anymore. 

 **[text to Daichi at** **_1202 pm_ ** ] I’m being serious, Dai. We’re worried. Where are you?

 **[text to Daichi at** **_1319 pm_ ** **]** ...I’m coming over after practise, Sawamura Daichi.

 

 **sugamama came online to KVC Chat:** **  
****  
** **sugamama:** PSA: Daichi is currently MIA, if any of you see him, tell him I’m going to murder him four times and then feed him to the crows.

 **kageyams:** that’s violent.

 **rollingnoyas:** is there a reward if we find him?

 **sugamama:** no.

 **GucciYams:** Are there meat buns if we find him?

 **sugamama:** No. That constitutes as a reward???

 **sugamama:** also, kageyama, yamaguchi, why do both your user names have to do w/ yams?

 **sugamama** : … never mind. forget i asked

 **sassahi:** Don’t worry suga, im sure hes just running late.

 **smol giant jr™:** _CAPTAIN COME BACK. YOU CAN BLAME IT ALL ON KAGEYAMA--_

 **kageyams:** STFU

  


Suga frowned and slid his phone away, shaking his head. This was completely out of character for Daichi, and the club group chat wasn’t helping either. The Captain never missed school, always answered text messages, and most certainly never missed practise with the Karasuno Volleyball Club. So where was he?  
  
It wasn’t like Suga had missed in class Daichi at all either-- they were in the same class. Kōshi’s frown deepened as he walked towards the club room, unusually late himself. Ten heads jerked up when Suga walked in and the vice-captain gave a weak smile. “No Daichi today, it seems.”  
  
“Is he alright?” Asahi ventured, tugging his t-shirt over his head. “I didn’t see him this morning or at lunch.”

“He hasn’t answered any of my texts, and I’ve called him four times.” Suga replied slowly, pulling his phone and staring the screen for a few moments before looking up again.  


“That’s obsessive,” Noya chirped, glancing at his phone and scrolling through messages before flinging it into his bag. “I’m sure he’s fine? Maybe something came up and he couldn’t make it to school today. Or maybe he’s becoming a shitty student like the rest of us and skipping out on classes? Senioritis, anyone?”  


Tanaka snorted. “I doubt that--” He was going to continue but the death glare from Suga made both Tanaka and Nishinoya shut up in an instant.  


The group minus their Captain made their way to the gymnasium to set up for practise, chattering amongst themselves, and Sugawara couldn’t help but sigh heavily. If Daichi wasn’t there, then that meant he had the help lead the practise. It wasn’t a big deal, Ennoshita would take Daichi’s normal place during their practise match today and it would be fine.

 

It was not fine.

 

With Daichi gone, their rhythm was off. It wasn’t a slander to Ennoshita, but he wasn’t quite Daichi and he hadn’t quite taken on the role of Captain-to-be yet and it was making it hard to command the court. Considering it was only a practise match, Suga didn’t feel quite as anxious about Daichi’s absence-- but even still. Eventually Kageyama got switched out for Suga and Hinata was replaced by Narita. Ukai seemed more frustrated at the team’s off-synched behaviours than anything and Suga could only cringe at that.  


They still managed to win the practise match with considerable ease, but that went without saying. Suga frowned, staring outside while the team worked on cooling down, jogging light laps around the gymnasium and stretching out worn muscles from the day. Daichi’s parents were out of town, well, out of the country for the week or so for business meetings in South Korea and so the Captain was all by himself.  
  
  
That idea just made Kōshi worry more. Daichi was responsible and could take care of himself, but if something was wrong, then he’d be by himself. Sighing heavily, Suga began helping the others clean up the gym after their cool down, but he was obviously distracted. His movements were sluggish and distracted and everyone on the team kept exchanging glances to one another over Suga’s unusual behaviour. Another sigh and Suga placed the brooms back in the closet, leaning them up against the wall. One last check to his phone, and sure enough, there was no response from Daichi. Kōshi was just about to sigh again when Asahi stopped him mid-sigh.  
  
  
“Why don’t we go and check on him?” Asahi suggested kindly, placing a comforting hand on Sugawara’s shoulder. “You’ve been sighing literally all day. All practise. You’re obviously worried.”  
  
  
Suga jumped feeling Karasuno’s ace’s hand on his shoulder and tilted his head back to blink up at Azumane, who just stood behind the smaller third year with a kind smile on his face. “I was going to,” He started slowly, turning to look out the window and at grey skies. It was probably going to snow soon and the frown on Kōshi’s face only deepened at that idea. “Were you wanting to come?”  
  
  
Asahi seemed to contemplate the notion for a moment before nodding, giving a smile and then a gesture to the rest of the team whom had been eavesdropping on the conversation. “I’m thinking the rest of them are going to want to join us, too.” Asahi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly before looking back to Suga who had a dumbfounded look on his face.  


“I don’t--” He started slowly.  


Hinata scooched himself in between Asahi and Suga, grasping the front of the third year’s shirt. “We want to come! We need to make sure the Captain isn’t dead! Or kidnapped! Or murdered dead! What if we need to go on a rescue mission for him??”

“Murdered dead is the same thing,” Tsukishima interjected, only to receive a glare from Hinata  
  
Suga carefully peeled Hinata off of his shirt and sighed heavily for what seemed like the millionth time today, giving his phone was last check. No response from Daichi  still. “...I guess you all can come. We just can’t be crazy while we’re there okay? Mrs Sawamura is a neat-freak and if something were to happen, I don’t want Daichi to get in trouble because of us.” Especially because of them. And especially because if something was wrong.  
  
A chorus of nods went around the ten other high schoolers and Suga silently steeled himself for what could potentially melt down into nothing less than a clusterfuck. He gathered his items and sent another text to Daichi, praying that the Captain would text him back.

 

 **[text to Daichi at** **_1915 pm_ ** **]** Hey. Omw. Don’t be alarmed.

 **[text to Daichi at** **_1916 pm_ ** **]** And if you don’t answer I’m breaking in.

 **[text to Daichi at** **_1918 pm_ ** **]** I’m seriously freaking out here, Dai. Please answer me.

 

“No answer… again.” Suga groaned, dragging his hands over his face as he shrugged his coat and scarf on, making sure to wind the scarf tightly around his neck to keep the cold and bitter winter wind at bay. “Dammit, Daichi.” Kōshi swore, practically forgetting that the rest of the Karasuno Volleyball Club was following behind him as he headed out and down the street towards the Sawamura residence.

“You know,” Tsukishima spoke up, grimacing as Yamaguchi basically dragged him along. “He probably was annoyed with us and didn’t want to put up with this for today. Why don’t we just head home and leave him alone?”

“Why are you trying to get out of this? Aren’t you worried?” Yamaguchi turned around to glance at Yamaguchi, frowning slightly. “Don’t be so negative, Tsukki!”

“You didn’t have to come,” Came Suga’s tired sounding voice as he trudged through the snow that was starting to accumulate on the ground. “Tsukishima, you can go home if you’d like. Really, not all of us should be going. It really should only be me--”  
  
Silence settled over the team as they continued to walk, but no one, Tsukishima included, made a move to leave the little group that was trekking towards the Sawamura residence. Kōshi wasn’t even sure if Daichi was home. Maybe he had ended up flying to South Korea to go and be with his parents for some reason?  
  
A plethora of different scenarios were running through Sugawara’s head and he got so lost in his head that he hadn’t realised that his body had automatically directed itself towards Daichi’s home. The next thing that Suga knew, he was standing at the door to the Sawamura residence, completely frozen solid and unsure of what to do next.  
  
What if Tsukishima was right? What if Daichi didn’t want the company? What if he wasn’t home? It would be breaking and entering, even though he had a key. Kōshi bit his lip and fiddled with the keys in his pocket. Daichi gave him a key for a reason. Daichi’s own _mother_ told Kōshi to use said key at will.  
  
Was this an appropriate time for him to use the key? What if Daichi ended up furious at him? Suga wasn’t sure if he could handle an angry Daichi after he had been worried about hi all day. Swallowing hard, Kōshi steeled his nerves and knocked on the door.  
  
  
And waited.

  
And waited even more.  


No answer.  


Slowly, he turned and looked at the team that had gathered behind him. Nishinoya had smooshed himself into Asahi’s side, trying to keep some warmth between them. Hinata and Kageyama were also pressed close to one another, both of their teeth chattering. Tanaka’s cheeks were a bright red with the harshness of the winter air and Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were awkwardly standing off to the side, blowing into their hands to try and get some feeling back into them. Ennoshita, Narita and Kinoshita were all in a little huddle together.  


“Suga--” Came Asahi’s voice, almost desperate. “Don’t you have a key?”  


Suga had to cringe at that. Of course Asahi knew he had a key. And everyone was clearly freezing. With fumbling fingers, Suga pulled out the keys, flipping through the grouping of them to find the right one. It was even marked, just for him.”Alright-- here I go,” Suga mumbled, mostly to himself to try and ease the dread in his stomach.  


The door swung open and Suga stepped inside, kicking the snow off of his shoes and toeing them off before stepping fully into the foyer. It was eerily quiet, as if no one was home. Slowly, he turned to the team who were taking off their shoes. Tsukishima shut the door and glanced up, expecting Suga to speak. “Uh, stay here a moment. If Dai’s home, I don’t wanna overwhelm him. So I’ll be right back.”  
  
  
Like it was his own home, Suga made a beeline to the stairs, heading up them at a breakneck speed and skipping every other step. Soon, he found himself face to face with Daichi’s closed door. So he was home. Quietly, Suga knocked on the door, waiting for a brief moment for an answer or really, any sign of life from the other.  
  
“Daichi?” he called, knocking on the door again. “It’s me, Suga-- are you even alive?” Slowly, Suga opened the door and instantly his heart clenched at the sight before him.  


Laid out in bed, red-nosed and miserable looking, was a sound asleep Daichi. Around him were piles of tissues, medicines and a trash can near his bed. The Captain was wrapped up so tightly in his blankets that Suga thought he might suffocate himself to death on accident. “So you are sick…” Suga sighed quietly. “I had a feeling. Damn Dai, when you get sick, you really get sick.”   
  
Carefully the setter made his way to the bed and sat down on the side of it. He ran his fingers over Daichi’s fevered forehead, moving sweat-matted bangs away from the skin so he could try and get an accurate read on just how high Daichi’s fever was without getting an actual thermometer. “Oh Daichi, you’re burning up.”  
  
Suga knew he was talking really only to himself, considering Daichi was practically comatose in bed and wasn’t even aware of Suga’s presence by this side; but even still, it made him feel somewhat better. Getting up,  Suga raked his fingers through Daichi’s sweaty and matted hair before pulling away to head back downstairs. “I’ll be right back.”  
  
No response from Daichi, but Suga sort of expected that. He exited the room and rushed downstairs only to be met with the curious faces of the rest of the volleyball team. “Ah,” Suga stammered, glancing back up the stairs. “Daichi isn’t feeling well.” He shot a glance to Asahi before redirected his gaze at the team that was still staring him down. “You guys don’t have to stay. His parents are out of town so I’m going to stay and tak--”  
  
“We wanna help!” Hinata interjected almost instantly, a bright smile crossing his face. “Please? Let us help,” He smiled and got up on his toes before peeking around Sugawara. “Just up the stairs right?”  
  
“He’s not even awake,” Suga argued back kindly in an attempt to keep Hinata grounded and from bounding upstairs. “He’s like comatose without the actual coma part of it all. So let’s leave him be for now.  I’m going to get him some medicine and tea, Asahi would you put a pot on to boil? You know where it is, right?”  
  
Asahi nodded and managed to separate himself from Noya enough to head towards the kitchen to start boiling some water for tea. Suga could only watch with a slightly amused smile as Nishinoya trailed behind Asahi, pestering the other to let him do it.

Now he needed to figure out what to do with the rest of the team that was standing there awkwardly and looking lost. Daichi’s stomach had obviously been bothering him, so ginger ale was a must and he doubted there was any in the house. “Would… some of you mind running out and getting some more tissues and some ginger ale? I can give you money.” Suga reached into his back pocket to retrieve his wallet, pulling out some bills to hand over to the pair that opted to go.  
  
As suspected, it was Tsukishima and Yamaguchi who volunteered to venture back out into the snow. Two down, six more to go. “Narita, Ennoshita and Kinoshita, why don’t you all go with to help, just to be safe?” Suga gave a bit of a smile, offering no room for the other three who were volunteered to argue.

Soon, the five were gone and that just left Hinata, Kageyama and Tanaka. Really, Suga wanted to be doing this by himself, and maybe with Asahi, but there were just too many volleyball players on the court right now.

Suga was dragged from his thoughts hearing steps coming down the stairs. He quickly jerked his head over and frowned. “Daichi! Go back to bed, you’re barely standing up!” Suga left the idea of what to do with the remaining three troublemakers and rushed to the stairs to offer support to the teetering Captain.  
  
“Suga?” He slurred, scrubbing at his eyes. “Why’re you…? Just wanted water…”  
  
“Here?” Suga interjected and Daichi nodded sluggishly as Suga lead to the couch to lay him down. He glanced quickly towards the three that remained and then went back to focusing his energy on Daichi. “You weren’t in class and didn’t answer the phone when I texted or called, so I got worried. Good thing I did. You’re sick as a dog, Dai. Asahi’s making you tea, so just stay put here. You really should be in bed…”  
  
“Asahi…? Who else is here?” Daichi sat up quickly, grimacing against the throbbing in his head and the way the room spun with how quick he sat up.

Carefully, Suga placed a loving hand to Daichi’s shoulder and pushed him back into the cushions of the couch. “Don’t worry about it. Just rest, okay? Where are your glasses? No wonder you’re so off balance.”

Daichi didn’t respond for a moment, obviously struggling to keep his eyes open. “Not sick,” He mumbled quietly, completely missing Sugawara’s questions. “Just...really tired. Overslept on accident…”

“Uh-huh,” Suga sang quietly, making a gesture for someone, probably Kageyama, to go and find a thermometer. “Just keep telling yourself that, Daichi.” Suga sat on the edge of the couch and pulled a blanket over Daichi, effectively swaddling him within its confines. “Anything else you care to share?”

No response and Suga gave a sympathetic smile to Daichi whom was fighting to stay awake. “You don’t need to stay awake on my behalf, but I’m going to make Asahi carry you upstairs if you’re not careful.” Careful fingers were carded through Daichi’s hair, effectively helping the other doze off to sleep.  
  
“Mmhm…” Was all Suga got in response, and honestly, that was more than he had expected from the Captain. At least Daichi had fallen back asleep, and once he was out, he was going to be out for a decent amount of time.  
  
Heaving himself up from the couch, Suga made his way towards Kageyama, who finally returned with the thermometer. “I’m probably going to kick everyone out soon. He really needs to rest.” He looked over towards Hinata and Tanaka who were whispering to themselves before scrubbing at the back of his head. “And really, I don’t want all of us to get sick. So.”  
  
Asahi and Nishinoya returned to the main room with a cup of tea and some rice porridge, the third year setting it down before looking to Sugawara. “If we take everyone home, once Ennoshita and them return, will you let us know how Daichi is? I figure you’re going to stay, but,” Asahi glanced towards the sound asleep Captain on the couch. “He doesn’t look good and it’s probably better if you stay with him for the night at least.”

“Yeah, I will.” Suga tugged the sleeves of his sweater over his hands and looked back to Daichi before glancing to Asahi again. “But I’m going to need you to help me get him back to bed. God only knows what possessed him to come downstairs.”

Asahi nodded and smiled slightly. “Sure, I can do that. Yū, will you bring up the tea and rice porridge while I drag Dai upstairs?”   
  
Nishinoya nodded and snagged both the rice porridge and the tea, rushing upstairs only to pause at the top and glance around. Where was Daichi’s room? Noya bit his lip and looked down the stairs for a moment before opting to just pick a random door.  
  
Nope. That was his parents room, obviously.  
  
He flung open the next door and nope, that was a bathroom.

Finally, Noya swung open another door and hooted with jubilation as he finally found the right room. Other than the tissues scattered about and empty water bottles strewn on the floor, Daichi’s room was spotless. Noya bit his lip and glanced around before opting to set the tea and rice porridge on the side table. He cleared off the empty water bottles and picked up as best he could before rushing back downstairs, hands triumphantly on his hips.  
  
“Done and done!” Noya squinted and scurried up beside Asahi and Sugawara who were slowly getting up Daichi up into a sitting position whilst Kageyama and Hinata moved the coffee table to make it easier to move the Captain. “Got him?”  
  
Asahi and Suga both nodded, Daichi’s arms effectively swung over their shoulders. The Captain had still yet to wake up and his head lulled onto Suga’s shoulder, breaths congested and hollow sounding. “Yeah,” Asahi breathed out, taking a cautious step, doing his best to not drag Daichi’s feet and accidentally sprain his ankle or something else equally as tragic. “We might need help up the stairs.”

Tanaka and Noya were both on the job, scooching around to help guide Asahi and Sugawara up the stairs. Hinata and Kageyama met them at the top of the stairs, opening up Daichi’s door. Asahi maneuvered  Daichi into bed, Sugawara swinging his legs back into bed and tugging the blankets up to Daichi’s chin, the remaining volleyball members standing at the door to stay out of the way.  
  
“Ennoshita and them should be back with the ginger ale,” Suga murmured, brushing Daichi’s bangs off of his forehead. “Could someone go get a can and some tissues from me? Oh, and a cool cloth.”

Everyone sprang into motion and Suga was completely unaware of it. He kept his gaze on Daichi, the back of his hand pressed to the Captain’s forehead, groping around for the thermometer that Kageyama had found for him. “Goodness, how do you get yourself into these messes…?”  
  
“Hey,” Asahi leaned against the door frame after giving a quiet knock. “Here’s the wet cloth you requested, some ginger ale and a cup of ice, do you need anything else before I take everyone and head out? I also ordered you some take-out. I doubt Daichi wants anything, but there’s some money on the counter downstairs.”  
  
Suga looked up, smiling gently at Asahi, his fingers stilling on Daichi’s cheek from their earlier stroking movements. “Thank you, I’m sure Daichi appreciates it too. I’ll be sure to let you know when he eventually decides to come back to the land of the living.” Kōshi sighed quietly, tilting his head back. “Can I pay you back for dinner? What did you order?”  
  
“Just some noodles, pretty sure Coach is bringing it by, actually. Everything that you could ever need is downstairs, okay? Don’t worry about paying me back, everyone chipped in so, it wasn’t that much of a setback. Just let us know if you need anything tonight, Suga. We’ll all have our phones on us at all times.”  
  
“I just hope his fever goes down, that’s what worries me. It reminds me of when he went MIA for like 2 weeks our second year, only for us to find out he fractured the top of his foot during practise and didn’t tell any of us.” Suga smiled, fingers once again stroking Daichi’s cheek.  
  
Asahi nodded in response before smiling a bit. “I remember that. And he tried to play on it, too. Only made it worse. For being so responsible, he’s awfully problematic when it comes to himself and his self-care.”  
  
Suga could only snort at that and nod in agreement. “I’m sure the others are getting antsy. Thanks for everything, Asahi. I’m sure Daichi is grateful, too.” He got up slowly with a stretch, allowing his shoulders to pop. Suga was stiff and needed to walk around, but he was still a bit too worried about Daichi to leave for too long. Slowly, Suga wandered downstairs, scrubbing his face. He really should go put a mask on.  
  
The moment Suga made it to the bottom of the stairs, he was greeted with  the wide eyes of the rest of the team. They clearly wanted to know what was going on, how they could help, what happened next-- so many unasked questions that Suga knew they were dying to bombard him with.  
  
Internally Suga was glad that they weren’t flinging all their concerns at him. It had been a long enough day without the added stress of his missing partner in crime. “Thanks, everyone.” Was what came out of Suga’s mouth, and it wasn’t exactly what he had planned but it was something. “I appreciate it. I’ll message the group chat and let you know how he’s doing later on.”  
  
“Sugamama is on the case!” Tanaka chanted, high-fiving Hinata  and then Noya. “Can’t let Dadchi be miserable by himself, right?”  
  
Suga resisted the urge to roll his eyes at that and began ushering everyone out of the Sawamura residence. “Right, right, can’t let him be miserable by himself. Thank you and good-bye.”

The door was slammed shut and Suga pressed his back to it, sinking down until he was sitting on the floor. Exhausted was a damned understatement by this point, though Suga knew that he needed to get up and make sure nothing tragic had happened to Daichi in the half hour it had taken to get the rest of the team out of his house.

With a tired groan and equally achy feet, Suga was up and on his feet again and heading back upstairs to go and check on Daichi. He wasn’t sure if Daichi had woken up, but secretly Sugawara was hoping that he had. His worry was monumental by this point and it kept growing exponentially the more that time passed and Daichi didn’t react to anything.

“Kōshi?” Came a raspy voice just as Suga opened the door to Daichi’s room. Sitting up slightly (if you could call it sitting up), was Sawamura Daichi, blearily squinting at Sugawara as he entered the Captain’s bedroom.  
  
“Yeah, it’s me.” Kōshi gave a smile and took a seat on the edge of Daichi’s bed, pressing the back of his hand to Daichi’s cheek. “Mmm, still running a hell of a fever, how are you feeling? You gave us all a scare with your basically comatose state earlier.”  
  
Daichi took a moment to formulate an answer in his head, rolling the words over his tongue in thought before he tiredly look back to Suga. “Like I got hit by a semi and thrown off a cliff,” He rasped quietly.

“I was worried,” Suga replied, his voice nothing higher than a slightly loud whisper. “You really freaked me out. You didn’t text back, you didn’t answer my calls and you were basically comatose earlier. I was scared that I’d have to take you to the hospital if you didn’t wake up anytime soon. I’m glad to see your eyes open.”  
  
Suga could have sworn that Daichi blushed, but he simply attributed it to his ridiculously high fever rather than the other potentially being embarrassed by the words leaving Suga’s mouth. Daichi shifted a bit in bed before he opted to just sink lower into the covers, unable to hide just how terrible he felt. “Can I get you anything?” Suga asked slowly, once again reaching to check Daichi’s fever. It was redundant but it made Suga feel a lot better and like he was actually doing something.  
  
Daichi didn’t say anything for a moment, a bit too dazed to really think about what he wanted and needed at that moment, other than something as silly as cuddles. But considering how Suga had been acting, maybe the idea of coercing Suga into snuggling in bed with him wasn’t all that far off. “Uh,” Daichi started, slowly. His head was pounding and he really didn’t want to think, but here he was. “Water...I guess.”  
  
“Water, got it.” Suga went to move away from Daichi, only to have his hand snagged by the sweaty palm of the other. “Dai…? What’s the matter? Do you feel like you’re going to get sick?”  
  
A shake of Daichi’s head and he gave a weak tug on Suga’s hand, allowing himself to sink lower into the blankets, effectively dragging Sugawara with him. Even sick, rather delirious and not close to 100 percent, Daichi was strong and Suga didn’t have enough time to react before he was half laying on his best friend. “D-Daichi?”

“Comfy,” The Captain slurred, burying his face into Suga’s shoulder. “Yer comfy, Suga…” Daichi went still and almost silent against Suga, his congested little wheeze Suga could barely constitute as comfortable breaths leaving the Captain.

The pair lay there for a few quiet moments with Sugawara draped oddly on top of Daichi. Carefully, the elder of the two tried to move, only dragging a groan and low, raspy whine from Daichi. “Daichi,” Suga started slowly, carefully running his hand across Daichi’s fevered cheeks. “You’re going to suffocate yourself by keeping me on top of you like this. Can I get up please?”  
  
There was mild reluctance, but Daichi’s arms loosened on Suga, though he didn’t move anymore than that. Suga carefully extracted himself from Daichi’s hold, shifting the pair so that he was sitting up against the headboard, Daichi’s head resting just below Suga’s collarbone. “Feeling a little better? Can I get you water or tea?”  
  
Daichi silently shook his head, pressing himself a bit closer to Suga. “This is fine,” He rasped out quietly. Suga had to cringe at the way Daichi’s voice was cracking and going in and out. When Daichi got sick, his voice was always one of the first things to go, but it didn’t mean that Sugawara didn’t sympathise with his friend.  
  
With his friend. The idea made Suga furrow his brows and he gazed down at Daichi who had dozed back off into a light sleep. So much for coherency. What _were_ Kōshi and Daichi? Of course they were friends. Absolutely they were best friends. But to Suga, and he silently wondered, especially with their current proximity, if maybe there was something more there.

How many best friends would literally lay in bed with their best friend, stroking their fingers through their hair, basically spooning them whilst nursing their delirium induced fevers? Suga didn’t figure many. But he and Daichi had been extremely close since their first year of highschool. A small frown crossed the setter’s face and he glanced down to Daichi again.

 

What _were_ they?

 

It took Suga’s phone vibrating to jostle him from his deep thoughts, nearly flinging Daichi back down onto his pillows whilst he fished for his device. He had forgotten to text the team, letting them know that, no, Daichi was _not_ going to die and yes, he would probably miss Saturday practise. Suga needed to steal himself before he opened Line, cringing at the 500+ unread messages that came flooding in and instantly crashed his app. Well, this was going to be interesting, to say the least.

 

**sugamama came online to KVC Chat.  
**   


**sugamama:** daichi is asleep atm. he woke up briefly but wasn’t really with it. so i doubt either of us are going to be at practise tomorrow.

 **rollingnoyas:** (◕⌓◕;)

 **smol giant jr™:** but the captain isn’t _dying_ right? (;ↀ⌓ↀ)

**sugamama: ….**

**sugamama:** no. he’s not dying.

 **sassahi:** have you eaten?

 **sugamama:**  ): not yet. he fell asleep on me and I’m sort of stuck with his head basically on my shoulder. id feel bad if i disturbed his beauty rest.

 **rollingnoyas:** (◕⌓◕;) (◕⌓◕;)

 **smol giant jr™:**  (;ↀ⌓ↀ) (;ↀ⌓ↀ)

**ryuryu™: ˛૧(˵¯͒▱¯͒˵) ˛૧(˵¯͒▱¯͒˵)**

**sugamama:** STOP WITH THE KAOMOJIS

 **rollingnoyas:** ಥ_ಥ

 **smol giant jr™:** ಥ_ಥ

 **ryuryu™:** ಥ_ಥ

 **rollingnoyas:** WAIT I NEED TO TRADEMARK MY NAME TOO  
  


_rollingnoyas changed their name to rollingnoyas™_

 

 **rollingnoyas™:** ಥ_ಥ

 **ennoSHITTY™:** ಥ_ಥ

 **sassahi:** ಥ_ಥ

 **kageyams:** ಥ_ಥ

 **GucciYams:** ಥ_ಥ

 **sugamama:** if you heathens keep it up, i’m never going to forgive you and you won’t get dadchi wellness updates.

 **sasshi:** they promise they’re done.

 **ennoSHITTY™:** Seconded. (∗´꒳`)

 **ryuryu™:** sorry mom.

 **smol giant jr™:** sorry mom.

 **rollingnoyas™:** sorry mom.

 **kageyams:** sorry mom?

 **sugamama:** ….annnnnyway. im gonna try and eat and try and coerce dai into eating something. wish me luck.

 **ryuryu™:** (｀･ω･´)ゞ good luck, mother! don’t let your memes be dreams!

 **sugamama: ...** okay im leaving now.  


**_sugamama went offline._ **

 

Suga didn’t want to look at the amount of messages that Daichi was going to wake up to. Sighing quietly, he awkwardly reached behind him to snag the remote to Daichi’s tv that sat on a little table against the wall adjacent to his bed.  If he was going to be stuck and bored, he might as well be stuck and bored watching tv with Daichi plastered into his side as if his life depended on it.

Honestly Kōshi found it a little endearing. Endearing that it was _him_ , albeit fevered, that Daichi had decided to cling to. Endearing that Daichi, despite his mild delirium, had murmured _his_ name, and still murmured his name in his sleep whilst clutching tightly to Sugawara. It was endearing. And it was precious. It was… _cute._

Stealing another glance down at Daichi, Suga decided that he had made up his mind. He had feelings for Sawamura Daichi, third year at Karasuno High School in class four and Captain of the Karasuno High School Volleyball Team.

And Sugawara Kōshi found himself in luck that he just so happened to be Daichi’s best friend, and stuck in bed with him, trying to take care of said Captain and nurse him back to health. Although, Suga wasn’t too sure what good he was doing. They were snuggling and he had managed to get him back in bed, that was about it.

The TV continued to drone on quietly in the background and Kōshi wasn’t sure when he had fallen asleep, but when he woke up it was dark out and Daichi was more than restless beside him. The younger of the two tossed and turned, groaning out miserably in his sleep, or supposed sleep. “Dai.” Suga whispered softly, carefully gripping the Captain’s shoulder. “Daichi. You need to wake up.”  
  
Frantic brown eyes shot open and Daichi scrambled for purchase on Suga’s sleeve. He looked freaked beyond belief and his breaths were coming out in wheezy pants. If Suga didn’t know any better, he would have figured that Daichi had seen a ghost or something of the sort. Daichi’s eyes finally met Suga’s and he seemed to calm down, deflating back down into his pillows, only to turn his head and cough into the crook of his arm. “Suga, what are you doing here? You’re gonna get sick.” Daichi wheezed, grimacing a bit as his eyes met Suga’s own.  
  
“Taking care of your dumb ass. Or at least attempting to.” Suga separated himself from Daichi somewhat, fumbling aimlessly for the thermometer that Kageyama had left on the bedside table. “Open your mouth, I need to take your temperature.”  
  
Daichi did as instructed, allowing his eyes to close as Suga placed the thermometer in his mouth. “You had us all scared, Daichi.” Suga chastised kindly, earning a silent hum from around the thermometer as a response. “You’re still burning hot, Daichi, we need to find a way to get your fever down.” Kōshi was practically talking to himself and stating rhetorical questions, not expecting Daichi to respond with a thermometer stuck in his mouth.

The thermometer beeped and Kōshi extracted it from Daichi’s mouth, his lips turning into a downward frown at the number that had registered on the screen. “Give it to me straight, Doc,” Daichi rasped, looking up at Kōshi with half-lidded eyes and a somewhat dazed expression. “How long do I got t’live?”

“An hour if you don’t shut up.” Kōshi teased before his face turned serious again. “But, Dai, your fever is 38.9 degrees. That’s a high fever. How long have you been feeling so poorly?”

“Uh,” Was Daichi’s intelligent response and he gave a small shrug. “I wasn’t feel well at practise yesterday,” Suga nodded along, having noticed the Captain’s sluggish movements. Daichi coughed quietly and continued, “And so I went to bed early ‘cause of a headache and when I woke up, it was 3am and I was nauseous and everything hurt...and I’ll spare you details, but here we are.”  
  
Suga finally managed to extract himself from Daichi’s much weaker grip, standing up from the bed and placing his hands on his hips. “Well, now that you’re awake and not delirious beyond all get out, you can take some medicine, drink some tea and try to eat some rice porridge.”

Daichi scrunched his nose up at the idea but silently conceded when he saw Suga’s expression boring down on him. He turned his head, lips pulled into a tight line at even the prospect of food. “...No thanks… I’ll take water though.”  
  
“And medicine.”  
  
“I’m not sick.”  
  
Suga suppressed the urge to slam Daichi’s head back against the wall. “You have a 38.9 degree fever. Don’t “I’m not sick” me, Mister. I know where you live.” Suga squinted at Daichi before waving his hand. “Check your phone, I’m sure the team is worried about you, Mister I’m not sick yet I missed practise today and made Suga worry all damn day.”  
  
Daichi stared, slack-jawed, at Sugawara as he left his room.  
  
  
_What._

  
Slowly, and despite his pounding head and dizziness, Daichi dug around for his phone, finding it on the floor in a tangled mess of, _he didn’t want to know what_ , before scooping said phone up and plugging it back in. There were over 600 messages in the chat and Daichi decided in that moment he was never allowed to get sick again, especially if it meant going through all those Line messages.  
  
Eventually, Daichi decided to actually not deal with the chat and try to make his way downstairs again. He groped around lazily for his glasses that he almost never wore and that really only Suga knew he had, finding them and sliding them onto his face. While it improved his vision, it made Daichi’s headache ten times worse and he began questioning his decision to attempt to be a living human and get out of bed.  
  
Whatever this illness was, it was knocking the Captain silly and Daichi was have none of it. He carefully and very slowly made his way downstairs, gripping onto the wall and railing for dear life, untrusting of his own feet to do their duty and keep him upright.  
  
Daichi had never been so damned winded in his life.  
  
At the bottom of the stairs, he stood, panting and wheezing for air, hunched over with his fingers tightly gripping the wall. Suga was too preoccupied in the kitchen to notice Daichi’s struggle and so the Captain continued on unaided to the couch. With a miserable whine rather uncharacteristic of Daichi, he collapsed into the coach, resisting the urge to lose whatever lunch he had left from the day before.  
  
His breaths were still strained and Daichi slowly began to figure out just how sick he was and that maybe he should have stayed in bed. There was no Asahi to help Suga get him back into bed and so Daichi was stuck on the couch for the time being until his head stopping spinning and his stomach stopped attempting to rebel against him.

Daichi felt worse now than he had all morning that his foggy mind could remember and his regret about coming downstairs and leaving the warmth and comfort of his bed continued to rise.  
  
“Daichi?”  
  
The Captain cringed internally, or externally for all he knew, when Suga called his name. Daichi could just visual Suga’s displeased expression, but when he looked up all he saw was concern on Suga’s face. That hurt more than the terrifyingly displeased looks that Suga would often send his way whenever Daichi didn’t take care of himself quite to Suga’s standards.  
  
“Yes…?” Daichi wheezed, internally slapping himself for how pathetic he sounded at that very moment.  
  
Suga sighed and took a seat on the edge of the couch, dragging the same blanket that Daichi had been wrapped up earlier over him, tucking him into its confines. “You really need to rest, you’re not getting better this way, and frankly, you still look awful. Want to try to eat?”  
  
Daichi squirmed uncomfortably and slowly shook his head no. “I’ll try tea. My stomach’s not agreeing with me,” He murmured almost sheepishly. But Suga only nodded in understanding before getting up with a tired hum. He made to move away from Daichi before the other snagged Suga’s hand. “Uhm.”  
  
Suga turned and looked to Daichi, blinking with a confused expression. “Dai…?” That concerned look once again came over Suga’s face and Daichi wanted to look away, to try and not feel guilty for worrying Sugawara so much.  
  
“Just,” He fidgeted a bit, sweaty hands palming gently at Suga’s own hand. “Er, thanks.”  
  
A warm, loving smiled replaced the concerned downward frown that Suga had been previously wearing and he laughed, carefully pulling away from Daichi, but not before giving his hand a gentle squeeze. “Anything for you, Daichi.”  
  
Daichi could feel his face heating up more at that. He nodded dumbly and looked away, sinking down into the covers that Suga had swaddled him in, trying to hid his face from the other. No need to show Suga how embarrassed he truly was.  
  
It didn’t take long for Suga to return with a cup of tea and some of the take out that Asahi had ordered for him. He plopped beside Daichi on the couch, taking up as little room as possible so that Daichi could snuggle up against Kōshi’s side should he want to. Beaming over at Daichi, Suga passed the piping hot tea cup to the other. “There’s some honey in there. I know you like your tea unphased and blacker than Tsukishima’s soul, but the honey will really help that nasty cough of yours.”  
  
Daichi accepted the cup gratefully and curled up nice and close to Suga, once against resting his head on the other’s shoulder. He said nothing when Suga began to eat, grateful the other kept the food as far away as possible, but refusing to mention how the mere smell wasn’t helping Daichi’s stomach settle. He blinked against the brighter light as Suga turned on the TV, flipping through the channels and settling on some amusing cooking show that the two of them could make fun of.  
  
“Daichi?” Suga asked, looking over at the other who was dozing in and out of a light sleep against Suga’s shoulder, occasionally taking sips of the tea that had been presented to him. “Would you say that we’re best friends?”  
  
“Mmhm, that’s a silly question,” Daichi murmured against the lip of his cup.  
  
A silence followed for a few ticks before Suga piped up again. “Would you say… that we’re potentially more than best friends?”  
  
Daichi instantly stiffened beside Suga and silently prayed that fevered delirium and whatever drugs Suga had managed to sneak into his system weren’t making him hear things. Daichi took a moment to answer before he nodded meekly, sinking lower into the blankets and snuggling a bit closer to Sugawara unconsciously. “Yeah...I...think we might be.”  
  
The smile that Suga smiled must have been the happiest one that Daichi had ever seen on Kōshi’s face. He peered up at the other through his eyelashes with almost a baffled look on his face, waiting for a response so he could figure out exactly where Suga was going with this very odd conversation that seemed to have come from nowhere. “Kōshi?” Daichi asked slowly, not necessarily wanting to ruin the mood that had just settled over them. “Is everything alright?”

“More than alright,” Suga glanced over at Daichi and cupped his cheek. “So if we’re more than friends, more than best friends, that…” Suga stumbled for a moment, his thumb stroking nervously at Daichi’s cheek, right where it had been hurt in the match against Wakutan. “That means we’re boyfriends, right?”

A few seconds passed while Daichi attempted to form a coherent sentence in his head before he just nodded dumbly at Suga. “If that’s you asking me to be your boyfriend, than yes, it makes us boyfriends.”

Suga’s laugh was almost angelic and this time, Daichi was really attributing it to the fever. He smiled a bit when he felt Kōshi draw him in closer, eyes fluttering shut as his head lulled onto the other’s shoulder.  
  
“I’m taking a selfie so the other’s know you’re not dead.”  
  
“Mhm.”  
  
Daichi couldn’t help but smile a little as he felt Suga’s lips press a sweet kiss to the crown of his head and heard the clicking of Suga’s phone taking a picture. He’d never live it down, but maybe, just maybe, Daichi should get sick more often if it meant getting this sort of loving care from Kōshi.

**Author's Note:**

> ....I don't know what this fic turned into and I am so sorry.
> 
> Don't write while hopped up on caffeine, graduate school work and sleep deprivation, kids.


End file.
